


not the guy you thought you knew

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess so, i mean it's more just virgil taking care of logan 'cause he's an idiot but oh well, would this be considered hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan hasn't left his room in days. Virgil is beginning to worry.





	not the guy you thought you knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for clicking on this fic! 
> 
> This was written as part of Logan's week in Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, ran by @romanssippycup over on Tumblr. The prompt used for this challenge was: What would actually happen if Logan didn’t have the organization skills we all think he has? Draw or write a time the other sides find out Logan isn’t as collected as they think he is!
> 
> I also uploaded this onto my Tumblr (@lotusthatexists). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Virgil tapped his fingers on the arm of the his chair, as he stared at the TV screen intently. He wasn't paying attention to whatever was happening in the program. He just... needed a distraction, or something along those lines.

But this wasn't helping. Watching some terrible program absentmindedly just made him think even more. It was causing him to tune out, and his mind was wandering to places he did _not_ want to go to, and his heart was starting to beat faster, and he was starting to feel hot, and-

He stood up. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" Patton asked, looking over to Virgil from his spot on the sofa.

Virgil nodded. "Yeah," he lied. "Just... I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room, and headed upstairs, to Logan's room. Logan hadn't left his room in days, and Virgil was _really_ starting to worry. Without Logan around to keep him grounded, to fill his head with logic, he was growing less and less sane. He needed Logan back. Plus, with the fear that something bad had happened to Logan, Virgil's anxiety was getting worse. He had to know that he was okay.

Of course, logically speaking, Logan would be okay. He was still alive. Patton had been up to give him dinner, and check on him from time to time, but apparently Logan hadn't said much, or let Patton into his room. However, Virgil wasn't exactly thinking 'logically' with Logan gone. Sure, it was comforting to know that Logan was still eating, and very much alive, but the fact that he wouldn't let Patton into his room... Virgil didn't want to think about the reasons. He just needed to make sure that he was _definitely_ okay. And try his best to help if he _wasn't_.

Virgil knocked on Logan's door. "Logan?"

"Is that you, Patton?" a voice called back. "I wouldn't expect you to come at this particular time." His voice sounded hoarse. Slightly deeper than normal. That didn't sound good.

"No, it's Virgil," he replied. "Can I come in?"

There was a brief pause. The only sound Virgil could hear was his own heartbeat. Which had only increased with the sudden silence.

Eventually, the door swung upon, allowing Virgil to step inside. He closed it quietly behind him, but left a slight gap, just in case he needed a quick escape. It should be fine, though. This was Logan. Logan wouldn't hurt Virgil. He would be safe, surely.

Logan's desk was completely covered in papers, to the point at which Virgil literally could not see any of the wood. The floor around him was also covered in paper, all screwed up into balls. Pens and pencils were scattered around the room and on the desk. And Logan... God, Logan. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair a mess, his tie lose around his neck. He looked as if he had been wearing the same clothes for days. And like he hadn't slept for days, apparently. Or showered. 

"Dude, no offence, but you look terrible," Virgil immediately said, approaching Logan.

Logan frowned. "That was an incredibly offensive comment Virgil, I don't understand-"

"Yeah, whatever, you need _to get ahold of yourself_ ," Virgil interrupted. "Like, seriously. This place is a mess."

Logan looked around. "Ah, yes. I suppose it is. I hadn't noticed."

"You... hadn't noticed." Virgil shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, I do believe I am in good health," Logan stated. "And, emotionally, I suppose I am fairly stable."

"No, you _really_ aren't," Virgil disagreed. "When was the last time you slept? Or... showered?"

Logan didn't reply for a moment. He looked deep in thought.

Virgil sighed. "Okay, the fact that you have to think about that tells me enough." He hummed. "Go take a shower, right now."

"But, I need to finish this," Logan objected.

"No. You need to take care of yourself, you complete idiot. Take a shower."

Logan ignored Virgil, beginning to turn back to his papers. However, after a glare from Virgil, he decided to surrender, and left the room with a towel and a change of clothes. Smiling slightly at his success, Virgil watched Logan walk down the hallway, before turning back to Logan's room. He began to pick all the papers off the floor, and deposited them in the bin in the corner. He then went to the desk, and gathered all the pieces of paper into a pile. He placed all of the pens and pencils back into their respective pots on Logan's windowsill, and then sat down on the bed, waiting for the other boy to return.

When he eventually arrived, Virgil immediately thought that he looked better. Not completely, but not as bad as before, at least. His hair had been brushed, so there was that.

"Can I carry on working now?" he immediately requested. 

"No," Virgil replied, firmly.

"But I-"

"You are going to sleep," Virgil said.

"I'm not tired, though," Logan argued.

Virgil laughed. "Those dark circles under your eyes beg to differ." Logan looked as if he was about to object, but Virgil held up his hands to stop him. "Also, the fact that you are swaying from side-to-side and look like you could fall at any minute isn't exactly helping your case," he added.

Logan sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

"Come on," Virgil sat, patting the mattress besides him. "Get into bed."

After a brief moment of consideration, Logan made his way over, and climbed into bed, curling up under the covers. Virgil smiled, and stood up, making his way over to the door.

"Wait," Logan called. Virgil turned back around. "Can you stay here?"

Virgil frowned. "What do you-"

Logan sat up in his bed. "You were correct to think that I... haven't been doing the best, lately. I haven't been sticking to a healthy schedule, as I so often insist that you guys and Thomas should. I guess that makes me a huge hypocrite. But, uh, I would really appreciate it if you stayed the night, in order to ensure that I actually do sleep, and don't just get straight back up to work again."

"Okay, wow, sure, if that's what you want." Virgil closed the door shut, and turned off the lights. He made his way over to the bed, glad that he had tidied up so that there was no chance for him to slip and fall on something, and got into bed besides Logan.

"Goodnight," Logan whispered, closing his eye.

"Night," Virgil replied, as he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Logan, the one person who seemed to have it all together, was apparently even worse than Virgil. That didn't add up at all. However, this experience did mean on thing - Virgil knew now that he _had_ to be checking up on this guy. He really didn't want Logan to be falling into an inconsistent schedule, especially since Logan had just helped _him_ to _get out_ of one. Things couldn't really have gotten worse for Logan at that point.

But Virgil could talk to him about that in the morning. Logan needed his rest, Virgil was certain on that. And with the warmth of Logan's body beside him, Virgil managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
